The Hopeless
by RozaBelikovXDimkaBelikov
Summary: Seymour finds himself in a depression after watching his love run away to be a hero. Who would have thought that he would meet a girl who has things much worse than him? Both lost their loves, to other heroes and doubts they could be heroes. One-shot


AN: You will probably never have heard of this pairing before, and probably never will again. I was attacked by a plot bunny and I need to write it.

Seymour sighed as he leaned against an old bench. The night air was quiet and calm, only lit by an abused looking street light. His helmet and costume in a backpack, he appeared like any normal boy; black hair dangling in front of his emerald eyes, black baggy jeans, and a navy sweat shirt. He ached to do something, anything at all just to get his mind off of what had just happened. Paris, Brotherhood Base, while battling Beast boy or Aqualad, he had seen his friends take off towards the door. Actually preparing to bolt himself, _that_ Kid Flash and Jinx,_ his_ Jinx had shown up.

Jinx, on the hero side; that wasn't what hurt the most. It was seeing her beside that boy and seeing the way she looked at him, that tore him apart. All these years he had just wanted her to see him as more than a friend. That's why he had followed her and joined her team, trying to be there for her until she could see that he wanted to be more than just friends. _'Who am I kidding? I'm nothing compared to that pretty boy. He has powers and offered her something that was worth having, a new life__,' _he thought to himself. He knew all along she deserved better, just never told her, mostly because it would mean that her leaving.

With the knowledge that Jinx was a hero and that his friends were ice sculptures; he couldn't bring himself to go back to stealing things. It just wasn't worth it anymore, but he couldn't just become a hero. Kid Flash had to almost handcuff Robin to a table to stop him from arresting Jinx on sight. Who would fight for him?

"Hey." Seymour turned slightly to see a blonde in a white shirt and navy skirt.

"Hi," he replied sadly.

"Rough day?"

"You have no idea."

"Me too," she sighed. "You mind if I sit here?" she indicated at the left side of the bench beside him.

"Sure," he nodded. "What's a girl like yourself doing out here by yourself?"

"I can handle myself," she indignantly replied. "What's your name?"

"Seymour, yours?"

"Tara. So what made your day so cruddy?"

"The girl I loved fell for another boy."

"Ouch, I'm sorry."

"No, he deserves her so much more than I do."

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm such a loser, with no friends and no life."

"Come on, I bet I have it worse than you."

"Fine, out with it."

"I had a lot of friends and a boyfriend who trusted me, then I turned my back on them."

"You wouldn't happen to be Terra would you?"

"You wouldn't happen to me See-more from the Hive Five would you?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Girl who left you for another boy? Jinx and Kid Flash? "

"Yea, so much for my secret identity. Wait a second, I thought you were a rock in Slade's old hideout?" She visibly shuddered when he said Slade, but nodded.

"You see, Raven's father took over and everyone turned to stone. When everyone turned back to normal, I just did too."

"Don't the titans want you back?"

"What part of betrayed them to a madman is so difficult to understand?"

"Right…And Beast Boy?"

"Tried to get me to come back. I still don't see why, he should hate my guts right now."

"How did you get rid of him?"

"I pretended that I didn't remember anything, it's easier that way."

"So you're not just putting up an act for the titans and everyone else, you're doing it for yourself too."

"I don't want to remember, I hate him. I hate Slade! I hate him for everything he did! I hate him for making me believe I would be better off without the titans!"

"Sounds like you've had a rough life," Seymour soothed.

"Beast Boy, I miss him so much."

"You know who he's going out with now don't you?" Terra cast her eyes down to study the cracks of the streets. It had been all over the news and had made Starfire and Robin look like old news; 'RAVEN AND BEASTBOY ARE GOING OUT TOGETHER!' The article had been way over exaggerated, although the headline was correct, they were dating. "Sounds like we're both out of luck aren't we?"

"Yea, I have only been in two relationships in my life. The first was Beastboy and he didn't really work out. The second one," she shivered.

"Yes?"

"Slade…he said I owed him. I couldn't even tell if he even loved me. Now that I think about it, it was probably all a lie, just like everything else, just to keep me in line."

"I'm sorry Terra," his eyes soften, gently laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Wow, I'm pathetic," she sobbed. "I just poured out my entire mind to a complete stranger." Seymour weakly smiled.

"Nah, think of me as a kindred spirit."

"I guess I could live with that," she grinned at him. "I want to start over, to be a hero, but I have no chance with the titans around. Beast Boy will know I was faking, and…and…it wouldn't be pretty. Raven probably would kill me. "

"Same with me, there's no way the titans would let me start over. Nobody would help me."

"Jinx? No matter if she is dating Kid Flash or not, she's still your friend."

"I don't know if she could, apparently Robin is watching her like a hawk watches their prey. She makes one mistake, and she'll get locked up. I won't jeopardize her chances."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I guess maybe get a job, get an apartment, something like that."

"You know we could try to be heroes, I hear that a few cities over, they need a couple of heroes."

"You would work with a hopeless guy who needs a helmet to do anything?"

"So long as you would work with a hopeless girl who still needs help controlling her powers?"

"Sure, why not?" he smiled._ 'Maybe my future isn't as bleak as I thought it was going to be.'_

* * *

_AN: So...yea...please review...I doubt I'll continue this but hey? Anything can happen..._


End file.
